El Alma En El Interior
by Yume014
Summary: KagomeSesshoumaru... En este capitulo:: Kagome se da cuenta de lo que pasó y nadie sabe si Inuyasha esta muerto... CAPITULO 5 UP!
1. Encuentro

Notas de la autora: Ya hay versión en español de esta historia, bueno, debe de ser mejor que la versión en inglés, (bueno, espero). Lo único que no me gustó fue el titulo, si se les ocurre uno mejor, estoy abierta a cualquier idea. Espero que les guste, la versión en inglés se llama "the soul inside" dejé los nombres originales, nomás pa' que sepan... Hagan su buena obra del día (osea, dejen reviews)... 

" "   Hablando...

( )   Pensando...

Ando haciendo cambios en el formato, checando ortografía...

--------------------------

**El alma en el Interior**

***Capítulo 1.  Encuentro***

     Kagome estaba de pie, en silencio. Estaba sola, asustada. ¿Que podía hacer? . . .Podía sentir como un dolor invadía su pecho, y, a pesar de que era doloroso, horrible, insoportable, sentía que podía reconocerlo, pero no entendía porqué.

     Tomó una decisión y comenzó a caminar. Fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que también estaba muy herida físicamente, pero no importaba mucho, no para ella, tenía que encontrar a Naraku. Y fue el odio que sentía hacia él, lo que le dio la fuerza para seguir caminando.

     Los recuerdos seguían viniendo hacia ella, (¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?. . . Porqué Naraku es bueno cuando se trata de hacer planes retorcidos. Desgraciado). . . Siguió caminando, muy despacio, ya que sus piernas le dolían demasiado, sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, (¿de verdad estoy tan lastimada?). . . La curiosidad hizo que volteara a ver su cuerpo por primera vez desde que se despertó en ese lugar. . . (¡¡Sangre!!)

     Darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba en realidad, hizo que se desmayara. . . 

     (¿Dónde estoy? Siento que me muevo, estoy sobre algo, un caballo. . . ¡¡Kirara!!) El deseo de que Kirara estuviera con ella, la hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba en la espalda de un animal, caminaba despacio, lo mas despacio que podía sin tirarla. Se movió lo suficiente para intentar abrazar al animal. Estaba feliz de que Kirara hubiera vuelto por ella.

     "Kirara, volviste por mi, gracias" dijo mientras acariciaba al animal. Cuando sintió su piel, se quedó en shock, no sentía pelo en el animal, de hecho era muy duro, se sentían como escamas. Se detuvo. (¿en qué diablos estoy?) Sus ojos se abrieron por completo ante la sorpresa, estaba asustada, (no tengo flechas, no puedo defenderme, y no creo que pueda correr lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar), Estaba tan cansada, comenzó a llorar, ¿qué mas le quedaba?

     "¡¡Estas despierta!!" Kagome enfocó su mirada hacia la figura borrosa que estaba frente a ella. (una niña. . . no, espera, ¡¡LA niña!!. . . la niña que viaja con. . .) Puso sus brazos sobre la espalda del animal para poder levantarse, lo suficiente para poder levantarse y ver, ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, aunque sabía que lo eran. . . 

     "¡¡Sesshoumaru!!" y se dejó caer en la espalda del animal. . . 

Sesshoumaru la escuchó, pero no volteó a mirarla. (está muy débil, lo mas probable es que sólo vuelva a desmayarse, puedo esperar, será mas útil si está viva y con todos sus sentidos). Y siguió caminando, pensando en sus propios asuntos.

     Kagome sólo estaba en blanco, estaba en un shock aún mas profundo que el anterior. (¿porqué? ¿porqué Sesshoumaru? ¿cuanto tiempo he estado desmayada? ¿a dónde vamos? ¿porqué me lleva con él? ¿sabe acerca de la pelea con Naraku? ¿acaso también él cayó en alguna de sus trampas?) Tantas preguntas en su cabeza, su cabeza le comenzó a doler de nuevo y se desmayó otra vez. . . (maldita Kikyou, es muy fuerte)

     Despertó de nuevo, esta vez estaba acostada en el pasto, cerca de un lago. Se sentía mucho mejor, se puso de pie. (mis pies ya no me duelen, bien) Comenzó a mover todo el cuerpo, para ver si algo le dolía, nada. (mmm.. parece que ya no me duele nada, ya me puedo ir de aquí) Se dio la vuelta, y casi se cae del susto. Sentado en el pasto, recargado en un árbol, y mirándola, estaba Sesshoumaru. 

     Kagome se paralizó. (¿cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? ¿me ha estado viendo todo este tiempo, incluso cuando estaba desmayada?) Kagome sólo siguió mirándolo preguntándose todas esas cosas, podía ver sus ojos. Definitivamente ella lo estaba mirando, y mientras miraba sus ojos, seguía pensando (¿de verdad esta viéndome? Sus ojos parecen no verme, talvez, verme, pero no de veras observarme, como si su mirada me traspasara) Y siguieron mirándose, bueno, por lo menos Kagome lo miraba, él sólo parecía estar viendo algo.

     "¡¡Sesshoumaru-Sama!!, mire, encontré algo para comer, y también algo para Aun, y..." la niña se detuvo por un segundo, había visto a Kagome de pie y fue corriendo hacia ella de inmediato.

     "¡¡ya despertaste!! ¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Rin. Sesshoumaru-Sama te salvó, a mi también me salvó, hace mucho tiempo. También salvó a Jaken-Sama, pero eso fue mucho antes, estabas viajando sobre Aun, Aun me gusta, protege a Rin..." La niña de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando algo en su ropa, "¿te gustan los hongos? Talvez el pescado, podemos pescar, Rin ha pescado antes, Rin siempre ayuda a Jaken-Sama..."

    "Silencio, Rin" La voz de Sesshoumaru fue muy clara y Rin dejó de hablar en ese preciso momento.

     Kagome de hecho se sintió aliviada de que la niña dejara de hablar. (wow, si que habla. . . aunque, bueno, hay que comprender que si viaja con Sesshoumaru no debe de poder hablar mucho. . . se ve tierna. . . así que, Rin) Kagome miraba a Rin, no sabía que decir, y no sabía si Sesshoumaru se molestaría si hablaba con ella. No es que Kagome le tuviera miedo a Sesshoumaru, pero no tenía flechas, no era tan estúpida como para desafiar a Sesshoumaru sin flechas.

     Kagome se miró de nuevo, seguía cubierta de sangre. Podía olerla, muy molesto. Quería limpiarse, pero no sabía si tendía oportunidad de hacerlo.

     Rin se quedó mirando a la joven, estaba muy sucia y miraba al lago constantemente. (quiere bañarse, ¿por qué no le pide permiso a Sesshoumaru-Sama?) Rin estaba muy confundida, acaso la joven estaba asustada de Sesshoumaru-Sama? (si le tiene miedo, entonces Rin pedirá permiso por ella)

     "Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin se ensució mucho cuando estaba en el bosque, Rin quiere limpiarse, y ella puede limpiarse también, mire, aquí hay un lago. . ." Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando a Rin por un momento y luego se levantó de donde estaba, y sólo comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Rin tenía permiso de bañarse. Jaken se fue junto con Sesshoumaru.

     (Finalmente, el olor a sangre comenzaba a molestarme) y Sesshoumaru siguió caminando hacia el bosque.

--------------------------

Respuestas a Reviews:: (keep them comming!!) 

**Inyi.** ^^... Pues a mi tampoco me vuelve loca la pareja... me gusta mas que a Sesshoumaru no le guste nadie... pero, lo tomo como un reto ^^, y pues chance y pongo a Kouga, pero me voy a tardar, como puedes ver, voy lentísimo en la trama (sería divertido ver a Kouga queriendo pelear con Sesshou por Kagome xp)

**kala**. ^^... Muchas gracias, ojalá que te siga gustando lo que estoy subiendo... __

**miyuki-chan** ^^... Thanks... pues seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta que mi me fascina escribir como que dejando cabos sueltos... pero ojalá te siga gustando, y si voy a resolver las incógnitas, no soy tan cruel (o lo seré?)

**Rikana **^^... Si, en eso estaba pensando cuando la escribí (en inglés)... me quedé "hey... porque no la traduzco..." me sentí medio mal de escribir en inglés cuando mi idioma es el español... ojalá te siga gustando...

**Nin-chan** ^^... Ah... que agresiva mujer, habrá acción, romance y aventura (xp)... pero, pues ya sabes que para escribir violencia yo nomás como que no y pues ando checando lo de los paréntesis... pero... ¿a poco si esta muy revuelto? ... o_O

**Yukime2** ^^... Muchas gracias (¡¡wiwi!! ^^... de veras hay alguien que lee "la misma búsqueda")... muchas gracias por tus ánimos, que me hacen falta para continuar con mi otro fic –ya que como veras no es tan popular como este- y pues mi fic en inglés... ahhh... hasta estaba pensando en borrarlo, porque ni una review tiene el pobrecito... ya hasta me da pena que lo lean ó///ò (yo dependo mucho de las reviews para saber si mi trabajo es bueno... porque bueno, yo a mis bebés los veo bonitos a todos)... pero muchas gracias... el capitulo 3 de "la misma búsqueda" ya casi sale... (comprende que me emocione... Sango/ Sesshou son mi pareja favorita)


	2. El Baño

Notas de la autora: Bueno, primero, este capitulo salió rápido, porque nada mas lo traducí, ya lo tenía escrito, el próximo todavía no tengo nada, así que se va a tardar, es desde el punto de vista de Sesshoumaru (muy difícil). . . 

Segundo, no voy a cambiar la pareja, sorry, pero, desde que se me ocurrió la historia se me ocurrió de esta forma, no me odien. . . ˆˆ Aún así si les voy a poner su psicología y todo, o sea, no crean que nada mas de repente "si, te amo Sesshoumaru" (pos como que no)

 -------------------------****

El alma en el Interior 

*** Capítulo 2. El Baño ***

     "Ahora podemos limpiarnos" Rin le dijo a Kagome mientras que tomaba a Kagome de la mano y corría hacia el lago.

     Kagome entró al agua con su ropa en las manos. Tenía que limpiar esas también, (¿traje algo más? No lo recuerdo, ni siquiera traigo mi mochila conmigo. . . tengo que irme, tengo que rescatar a mis amigos. . . ¿cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada?) Estaba preocupada, quería irse, pero, ¿a dónde? No tenía ni la menor idea de en donde estaba, y, de nuevo, no tenía flechas para desafiar a Sesshoumaru. Y luego sintió la mirada curiosa de Rin sobre ella.

     "También estas lavando tu ropa, para quitarle la sangre"

     "Si, no tengo nada mas que ponerme, y no creo que valga la pena quitarme el olor a sangre, si luego tengo que ponerme ropa que huele a ella"

     "Mi ropa también estaba llena de sangre, pero Sesshoumaru-Sama consiguió nueva ropa para Rin, y a Rin le gusta, tiene cuadros naranjas, y círculos, y es muy bonito" 

     Kagome sólo pudo reírse, (es tan linda, me recuerda a Shippo, pero ella es mucho mas inocente. . . así que, Sesshoumaru le consiguió ropa nueva. . .) Siguió sonriendo hasta que se dio cuanta de algo y comenzó a hablarle a Rin, con un tono mas familiar.

     "Mi nombre es Kagome, no te lo había dicho"

     "Ka-go-me, ¡¡a Rin le gusta!!" luego se quedo pensando por un minuto y dijo (casi gritando) "¡Kagome-nesan!"

     Siguieron de esa forma por un tiempo, platicando o jugando – Rin jugando con el agua --, mientras que Kagome seguía tallando su uniforme, (no me había dado cuenta, pero no siento tanto dolor, tenía tanta sangre sobre mí que pensé que por lo menos tendría moretones, dolor muscular, algo, rasguños, cualquier cosa. . . pero, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada, ¿y si fueron semanas? ¿cómo saberlo?) Kagome se preocupo mucho pensando en eso, y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Rin, pero le dio miedo saber la respuesta, y sólo se quedo callada.

     Rin salió del agua primero, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su querido y adorado kimono. No tuvo que arreglarse el pelo, ya que no se lo había mojado, sólo tenía las gotas que le habían caído mientras que jugaba en el agua.

     Kagome salió del agua después, miró a su alrededor para saber si no había nadie observando. Lamentaba el hecho de que no tuviera otra cosa que ponerse, ya que se tendría que conformar con la ropa que acababa de lavar, lo que significaba que tendría que usar ropa mojada y fría. No era un pensamiento muy agradable, (mojada, fría, y aparentemente secuestrada por Sesshoumaru. . . lo último que me hubiera imaginado)

     Las dos niñas se quedaron a la orilla del lago. Rin estaba jugando en el pasto (¿alguna vez se esta quieta?) Kagome sólo seguía poniéndose su ropa, estaba mirando a Rin muy atentamente (es tan libre, no tiene ninguna preocupación, yo solía ser así. . . ¿por qué ya no lo soy? ¿Podría simplemente irme de aquí, volver a mi época y olvidarme de todo esto, vivir como antes?) y luego sintió algo de nostalgia cuando se dio cuenta (Inuyasha esta aquí, no podría irme, no puedo sólo olvidarlo). El pensar en Inuyasha le devolvió el coraje (en el momento en el que consiga flechas, iré por ellos)

     Terminó de ponerse su ropa, sintió tanto frío, como la ropa estaba mojada aún la brisa mas leve se sentía muy fuerte. Su cabello no ayudaba mucho, como se lo había lavado estaba chorreando sobre ella, haciéndola sentir que jamás se volvería a sentir seca. (nunca había sentido tanto frío, pero, bueno, nunca me había puesto ropa mojada y me había quedado parada a lado de un lago, aparentemente en plena montaña) Por primera vez, Kagome lamentó estar usando su uniforme. La voz de Rin le interrumpió los pensamientos.

     "¡¡Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin y Kagome-nesan terminaron de limpiarse!!" Rin, gritó hacia el bosque

     Nada. . .

     Nada. . . 

     Kagome miraba a Rin, quien seguía mirando hacía el bosque (ya pasaron por lo menos 10 minutos, tal vez como yo estoy aquí va a abandonar a Rin, probablemente, ya que las dos somos sólo humanos). Kagome comenzó a caminar hacía Rin.

     "Rin-chan, tal vez deberíamos. . . (como terminar). . . buscarlo"

     Rin ni siquiera volteó para ver a Kagome, seguía viendo hacia el bosque, sólo le respondió con una voz que reflejaba confianza, ternura y coraje, "No, Rin nunca se mueve de donde Sesshoumaru-Sama la deja, y él siempre vuelve, Sesshoumaru-Sama y Jaken-Sama deben de estar en camino para recoger a Rin"

     10 minutos más. (hubiera sido tiempo suficiente como para escapar, me voy de aquí, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, me necesitan, no me voy a quedar aquí perdiendo el tiempo. . . Maldita sea, tengo tanto frío, y fácil me falta una hora para que se me seque el pelo, ¿y porque tengo tanto frío). Se levantó, y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Rin (no vendrá conmigo, pero, no quiero dejarla. . .) Se detuvo, (10 minutos mas y me voy, y me la llevo conmigo) 

     Sesshoumaru seguía observando desde el bosque, (si esa mujer se va en este momento, entonces, a final de cuenta, no sería de ayuda) Había visto como Kagome había hablado con Rin y había visto como parecía que iba a irse, pero se detuvo (bien, tal vez, si resulte útil)

     "Suficiente" y comenzó a caminar hacia las mujeres.

     Kagome estaba sentada en el pasto, aburrida (quiero irme, pero no puedo nada más dejar a Rin aquí sola)

     "Sesshoumaru-Sama!!" Rin corrió hacia el youkai

     Kagome volteó cuando escuchó a Rin, (vaya, de veras volvió, me pregunto si en algún momento se preocupara por decirme que demonios hago aquí) Miro a Sesshoumaru de una forma muy fría, pero él no estaba poniéndole atención, estaba mirando hacia algo, hacía el horizonte, mientras que Rin jugaba alrededor de él, esta vez jugaba con Jaken.

     "Aléjate de mi, Rin" Jaken decía mientras que corría de la niña

     "Rin lo extrañó mucho Jaken-Sama" Rin le decía con una sonrisa mientras que corría para atraparlo.

     Kagome los miraba, sorprendida (se ven tan lindos, esa niña debe de tener algo especial, se ven como dos hermanos jugando) Sonrió y luego tembló un poco por el frío.

     "Vamos" y Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que había estado mirando, la cima de una montaña, Jaken y Rin fueron detrás de él. Kagome se quedó de pies, mirándolos, (¿podré escapar ahora?)

     "Kagome-nesan, rápido, puedes ir en Aun si quieres, Rin puede caminar, tu estas cansada". Kagome sonrió (si, me siento un poco mal, pero ella es una niña pequeña, ¿no es injusto que yo vaya en el dragón y que ella camine?. . . momento, ya estoy tomando por hecho que voy a ir con ellos). De nuevo tembló por el frío, (me voy a enfermar)

     "Comienza a caminar" Sesshoumaru no volteó para ver a Kagome, pero era obvio que le estaba hablando a ella.

     (No tengo muchas opciones, iré con él, hasta que sepa donde estoy, hasta que consiga flechas. . . además, creo que si estoy con él estaré a salvo, él es un taiyoukai). . . Siguió a Rin y Jaken, e inclusive se subió en Aun (está muy duro, no se compara con Kirara. . . o con Inuyasha). Estornudó.

     En este punto Sesshoumaru ya se estaba cansando, si, la humana lo había seguido, pero podía sentir que estaba muy incomoda, temblaba constantemente. . . (frío, la mujer tiene frío, los humanos pueden llegar a enfermarse por algo tan insignificante como el frío) siguió pensando (. . . un humano enfermo no es nada mas que una molestia)

     Kagome miraba a Sesshoumaru mientras que iba en Aun (hay algo acerca de él. . . alguna vez hablará?) Seguía mirando, lo único que podía ver era la espalda de Sesshoumaru (su cabello, es como. . .) Y tembló de nuevo, (uhm, es verdad, vamos HACIA la montaña, significa que va a hacer mas frío, al menos otra hora con frío. . .) Tembló de nuevo, y luego vio algo que la hizo salir de cualquier pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza.

     Sesshoumaru dejó de caminar. Kagome puso atención a cada sus movimiento.

     "Póntelo". . . dijo en un tono muy frío, le lanzó algo.

     Kagome entro en shock, de nuevo, (su. . . piel *. . .) Miró a Sesshoumaru, quien ya estaba caminando de nuevo

     "Pero. . . ¿qué?. . . ¿porqué?. . ." Kagome quería preguntar algo, pero no sabía como empezar. . . realmente, sólo estaba mostrando la sorpresa de todos, en especial de Jaken.

     "Silencio" fue todo lo que Sesshoumaru le respondió, el tono de su voz sugería que no quería ningún comentario más.

      Y volvieron a caminar, en silencio.

     (Bien, no le gusta dar explicaciones, de acuerdo, no haré ningún conflicto). . . Kagome miró la piel, y se puso alrededor del cuerpo (. . .se siente bonito. . )

-------------------------****

_Entiéndase por piel, la cosita esa rosa que se pone Sesshou, no le pude hallar otro nombre sin que se oyera muy raro._

Respuestas a Reviews:: (keep them comming!!)

**Aki**: ^^... de que lo termino, lo termino (posé de decisión, ya saben con los puñitos y los ojos brillando)... ya me hice el propósito (después de ver lo popular que es esta historia, como parar)

**Leidy**: ^^... Gracias!! Pues si, pero ya hay uno mas en el mercado ^///^... y espero que siga gustando...__

**tsuki_chan**: ^^... la verdad es que yo también, nomás estoy que me llegue la iluminación

**PaZ_BeYoNcE**: ^^... Gracias... Subo los capítulos cuando creo que ya no se les puede hacer nada mas... quiero dejarles la mejor calidad posible... pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me haces saber que te gustó la historia...


	3. La Despedida

Notas: Creo que esta es la primera vez que voy a escribir primero en español y luego en inglés, (creo que así la historia va a salir más fácil), ja ja ja. .

¡¡maldita vida real que interviene!! Ando con muchas broncas y por eso no creo que escriba por lo menos en dos semanas mas, esto poquito lo tengo desde hace un tiempo y no lo he podido continuar, maldito tiempo que se escapa. . . y como no sé hasta cuando recupere mi vida, pues les dejo este pequeño chapter, se me hace mejor que nada. . . ¿o no?

Ahhhh. . . ¿y verdad que me van a dejar reviews?

**----------------**

**El alma en el Interior.**

***Capitulo 3. La Despedida.***

     "Sesshoumaru-Sama, Kagome-nesan no se está mejorando" Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Kagome había perdido el conocimiento, respiraba muy aprisa, estaba muy caliente y hablaba sobre cosas raras mientras dormía.

     "Aspirina" dijo Kagome, de nuevo.

     (Esta delirando. . . ¿qué mas se podía esperar de un humano?) Sesshoumaru siguió por esa línea de pensamiento hasta que Rin se le vino a la mente (Si mantengo a esta mujer cerca de Rin, ella también. . .) Y se detuvo.

     "Rin, tu te quedas aquí" 

     "Pero, Sesshoumaru-Sama, ¿y Kagome-nesan?"

     "Viene conmigo"

     Rin sólo asintió. Por mas que no le gustara quedarse sola en ese lugar extraño, si Sesshoumaru le decía que se quedara allí, lo haría, porque era Sesshoumaru-Sama. Pero no quería quedarse sola, 

     Rin volteó para ver a Jaken, "Jaken-Sama se quedará con Rin, ¿verdad que sí?"

     Jaken no sabía que responder, sabía que Sesshoumaru no iba a dejar a Rin sola en la montaña, pero tampoco podía asegurar que él iba a ser el encargado de cuidarla, eso dependía realmente de lo que mandara Sesshoumaru. Jaken sólo esperaba que Sesshoumaru lo llevara con él, porque no le gustaba andar de niñera, no.

     Sesshoumaru miró su brazo, o donde debía de estar su brazo, (Inuyasha. . . por lo menos ahora estas muerto)

"Aun es todo lo que necesito" y comenzó a caminar, con el dragón detrás de él. Jaken y Rin sólo vieron como se alejaban cada vez más

     "Jaken-Sama, Rin tiene hambre"

     "Esta bien, busquemos un lugar para pescar" dijo Jaken, resignado.

**----------------**

Respuestas a Reviews:: (keep them comming!!)

**kala** ^^... jajaja... tapadura de muela... (me dio mucha risa... XD) y pues si Inuyasha está muerto... es una de las incógnitas que pienso responder en los próximos capítulos. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por dejarme otra review (de veras que siento bonito que quieran a mi bebé)

**PaZ_BeYoNcE **^^… jaja... si lo pienso continuar... nomás que las ideas me llegan muy esporádicamente... 

**Yarumi **^^... Muchas gracias... y pues ya subí uno que otro fic, pero no son la gran cosa... realmente cuando me llega una idea, la escribo y la subo... ahorita ando con algunas volando, pero esta historia de alguna forma extraña se ha vuelto mi prioridad...

**Magdalia-Sayo** ^^... si... me quedó exageradamente cortito, la idea era subir el 3 (que era exactamente igual a este), junto con el 4, pero con eso de la vida real se me fueron los planes... 

**eri mond licht **^^… Muchas gracias por tus deseos, pues si se me resolvió ya el asunto... lo cual me tiene muy contenta y lo cual me da chance de actualizar mas seguido (todos ganan ^^) y que bueno que te guste mi fic, la verdad es que me pone muy contenta recibir este tipo de comentarios... 

**miyuki-chan** ^^... jaja... y ya me habías dicho que dejé muchos cabos sueltos verdad... y ahora te maté a inuyasha (de veras está muerto???)... lo siento, es esa costumbre que tengo de escribir para dejar incógnitas... Muchas gracias por dejarme otra review... 

**PILAR Y ALMA** ^^... **Pilar**: si lo voy a continuar, hasta a mi me da coraje que la inspiración me llega como cada mes... y muchas gracias por tus deseos, ahora que todo esta bien, llegan actualizaciones mas rápidas. **Alma**: te dire que... desde que leí tu review ando pensando en esta pareja... (y aquí entre nos, leí un rumor de que a Sesshou si le interesaba Kikyou, pero no me acuerdo donde lo leí y no creo que sea muy confiable, sería exageradamente irónico xp)... pero volviendo al fic, haber si luego escribo uno (que lo mas seguro es que si)...

**Dark_azuky_kiday** ^^... los voy a dejar con esta duda mucho tiempo... (risa diabólica) 

**Iyari** ^^... Muchas gracias y de veras que yo también espero continuarlo xp

**Kana-Antatzu** ^^... Si... lo que pasa es que el capitulo tres era nomás, aunque suene muy feo, deshacerme de Rin y de Jaken... y quería subirlo junto con el cuatro, pero las cosas nomás no se dieron... 

**tsuki_chan **^^… jaja… pues con este capitulo me han llegando mil de reviews (lo que nunca)… me gusta, me demuestra que si les está gustando mi bebé... y no te apures mucho, porque  ya de aquí ya todos los pienso hacer larguillos...

**Aiosami **^^... ahh... muchas gracias, le diste a mi ego que es mi punto débil... ^//^ de veras que me chiveaste Aiosami (para los no mexicanos: hiciste me pusiera rojita de pena)... muchas gracias por tu comentario... ojalá que te siga gustando la historia... 


	4. El Plan y los Recuerdos

Notas: Bueno, como no me quitaron la beca (el problema que traía) ya tengo mi vida en Internet de vuelta, así que hay les va... recién salido del horno, el capitulo 4 ^^ , (el cual intenté hacer largo para compensar por el capítulo anterior)

... la vez pasada me dejaron muchas y el capitulo era muy corto... ¡¡dejen review o vuelvo a hacer capítulos pequeños!! XP  

Líneas – Cambio de escena

_ y la tenía desde el miércoles pero pues con eso de que fanfiction no me dejaba logearme... _

-------------------------

El Alma en el Interior * Capítulo 4. El Plan de Naraku y los Recuerdos de Kagome * 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Ya no son necesarios, ahora que sólo falta un fragmento, ya no los necesito" Kagura y Kanna escuchaban atentas, Naraku había dado las órdenes. . . 

"Termina hoy" Dijo Naraku. 

Kanna, Kagura y Kohaku se fueron, separados, a seguir su parte del plan. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "¿Volverás allá Kagome?" Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la madre de Kagome

     "Sí, mamá" (me preguntó que pensará mi mamá en realidad de esta situación).

     "Tendré que investigar acerca de mas enfermedades. . . me pregunto. . . tal vez. . .  púrpura. . . si, ésa todavía no la uso" El abuelo de Kagome parecía en extremo emocionado al decir estas palabras

Kagome vio a su abuelo (necesita conseguir trabajo) 

"Abuelo. . .no me des ninguna enfermedad que me avergüence!!!" dijo Kagome de forma molesta y luego saltó al pozo. 

"Adiós" se escuchó mientras Kagome caía

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Cuando Kagome llegó al otro lado del pozo, lo que mas le llamó la atención fue que no había nadie para recibirla. Se preguntó si era porque sus amigos estaban en alguna pelea con algún monstruo (si están peleando, mas vale ir a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para preguntarle hacia donde se fueron y poder alcanzarlos. . . hay algo extraño en el ambiente, siento que necesito saber que están bien)

     "Kagome. . . volviste, me alegra verte, Inuyasha y los muchachos no están aquí" La anciana Kaede le dijo a Kagome cuando la vio en la puerta de su casa

     "Si, me imaginé anciana Kaede, sabe si tardaran en volver?" Kagome no entraba a la casa de la Miko porque tenía pensado ir tras ellos

     "No lo sé, salieron muy impacientes, Inuyasha percibió la presencia de Naraku y decidieron ir tras él"

     Kagome sintió que una carga de electricidad cruzó por su cuerpo, y sintió de nuevo lo mismo que cuando cruzó por el pozo (. . algo no está bien)

     "Hacia donde se fueron anciana Kaede"

     Salieron de la casa y Kaede le señalo la dirección en que los había visto marcharse. Kagome se fue corriendo, subió a su bicicleta, y arrancó hacia la dirección que le dijo la Miko.

     La anciana se quedó viendo como Kagome partía, muy tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

     Atrás de la anciana Kaede, se encontraba Kagura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Kohaku tenía claro el objetivo, atraer a la exterminadora. . . por eso había seguido al grupo en el que ella se encontraba. Había visto a Inuyasha (los que tienen orejas de animal, tienen un sentido del olfato muy agudo*), y por eso se había mantenido lejos

Sólo faltaba esperar. . .

"Inuyasha, perdiste el rastro Naraku, ¿verdad?" Shippo estaba a un lado de Inuyasha "Por eso, mejor hubiéramos esperado a Kagome. . ."

"¡Cállate! Me desconcentras" Inuyasha olfateaba el piso, el aire, lo que fuera, lo que le diera una pista de ese olor.

     Sango veía a Kirara, algo le parecía extraño en la actitud de la gata "Kirara, has estado inquieta desde hace ya un rato" Kirara conocía el olor de Kohaku desde que había nacido y por eso podía olerlo, era su amo al igual que Sango y siempre podría detectar si se encontraba cerca. 

     "Debe de ser porque ella también siente a Naraku" Inuyasha se estaba inquietando (maldita sea, a donde se fue el rastro)

     Miroku estaba ajeno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba meditando, algo no estaba bien (que es lo que pasa. . . Porque nos atrajiste a este lugar Naraku?) para el monje ya era obvio que Naraku tenía planeado algo, pero no sabía que. . . 

     Kohaku los veía con atención, sobre todo a la mujer. . . estaba seguro de que podría seguirlos para siempre. . . 

     "Kohaku, es hora, Naraku. . . está listo" Fue todo lo que dijo Kanna y comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo. . . ella también tenía que hacer. . . 

     (los que tienen orejas de animal, tienen un sentido del olfato muy agudo) con esto Kohaku entró en trance y se abalanzó hacía el grupo. Soltó una bomba que al estallar produjo un penetrante olor.

     Después todo sucedió muy rápido, pero justamente como Naraku lo había planeado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     

"Naraku dice que puedes ir a observar si lo deseas" Kagura estaba frente a Kikyou

     "¿En verdad?. . . que considerado de su parte" Kikyou estaba en una actitud desafiante

     Kagura tomo su pluma y despegó en el aire, "También, quiere que sepas. . . que no le hará nada a Inuyasha" y desapareció en el cielo.

     Kikyou caminó en sentido contrario.  Hacia donde se sentían fragmentos puros. . . (Naraku, ¿de veras crees que con eso vas a arrastrarme hacia tu trampa?. . .  iré contigo, por Inuyasha, si tanto lo deseas. . . pero primero me ocuparé de otras cosas) 

     Kikyou ya lo sabía, sabía porque cuando Kagura llegó, sus cuchillas le había cortado cabello, y porque Kagura se lo había llevado cuando huyó de allí. . . Se preguntó si después también tomaría uno de la cabeza de Inuyasha y supuso que si

     (No caeré otra vez. . . ) Kikyou comenzó a caminar mas aprisa, pero con la expresión tranquila

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Inuyasha, Shippo, y Kirara estaban en el piso mareados por el olor. A Miroku no le había dado tiempo de salir de su letargo, por lo que el olor de la bomba logró marearlo lo suficiente para alentar sus reacciones.

"Estas son armas de exterminador" Sango se puso su máscara lo mas rápido que pudo, por lo que seguía alerta. . .  Buscaba a su alrededor, hasta que lo vio. . . "¡¡Kohaku!!" y corrió tras él.

Miroku vio como Sango se alejaba del grupo y pensó que habían caído en la trampa de Naraku, pero como estaba afectado por el veneno, no se movió, estaba cansado, había respirado el suficiente veneno para afectarlo. Cuando comenzó a ver borroso se asustó por primera vez, luego vio una sombra de color blanco que se acercaba a él. . . 

Kanna

 "Ahora que no puedes atacarme. . . te quitaré tus almas"  Kanna no mostraba expresión alguna. Miroku miró el agujero negro de su mano y se lamentó de no poder llevar a cabo su venganza.

     Después de terminar su trabajo Kanna siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba Kohaku, Miroku la seguía. Kagura iba detrás de los dos, cargando a Shippo y a Kirara, que seguían inconscientes. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     (Tengo que encontrarlos. . .) Ese pensamiento era el único que cruzaba por la mente de Kagome mientras que iba a en la bicicleta. Iba a todo lo que le daban sus pies sin importarle las piedras, pasto o lo que se pudiera atravesar en el camino (tengo que encontrarlos. . .)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Sango cayó inconsciente, no es que fuera mas débil que su hermano, pero el hecho de que no quería lastimarlo, la había hecho una presa fácil.

"Kohaku, perdóname. . ." y cayó al piso

     Kohaku estaba listo para matar a la mujer, cuando oyó a Kanna

     "No. . . Naraku. . . él. . . no los quiere muertos" 

     Al oír la voz de Kanna, Kohaku salió de su trance y se hizo a un lado para que Kanna pudiera hacer su trabajo. . . Kanna le quitó las almas a Sango, igual que como ya lo había hecho con Miroku.

     "Bien, eso es todo. . . ¿ya podemos irnos Kanna?. . ." al decir esto, Kagura comenzó a caminar cargando a los rehenes que seguían inconscientes. Kohaku y Kanna la siguieron, Miroku y Sango iban detrás del grupo. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Kikyou por fin vio a Kagome, no lo dudo dos veces, y le apuntó con una flecha al objeto en el que estaba montada. . .

La flecha dio en una de las ruedas y Kagome cayó al piso rodando. . . cuando se levantó estaba cubierta de moretones, rasguños y le dolían los brazos y las piernas, también le corría sangre por la cabeza. . . (¿que pasó?. . . no importa, tengo que volver a subirme)

Antes de poder subirse a la bicicleta, vio a Kikyou. . . la estaba apuntando con su arco, con mirada fría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagome sintió miedo por ella misma.

"Kikyou, ¿qué piensas hacer?" La voz de Kagome temblaba al salir

"No es obvio. . . te detendré. . ." a Kikyou no se le veía dudar, su mirada, que normalmente estaba neutra, cambió en ese instante. . . se veía venganza y miedo. . . "¡¡No te dejare llegar con Inuyasha!!" La mirada de odio seguía en el rostro de Kikyou y las flechas de su arco seguían apuntando hacia Kagome

"¡¡¿Le sucedió algo a Inuyasha?!!" Kagome comenzó a preparar su arco "¡¡Contesta!!"

"Lo mas probable es que Naraku ya haya cumplido su propósito" Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kikyou, como si disfrutara ver el sufrimiento de Kagome

(Inuyasha. . .) Kagome se desmoronó por unos segundos (Kikyou. . . ella. . . está del lado de Naraku. . .) lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro (. . . quiere detenerme para que. . . ¿para que?. . .) cuando ató los hilos, se sintió fuerte de nuevo, y volvió a preparar el arco. . . (Kikyou. . . ella. . . tiene miedo de que yo llegue con Inuyasha. . . soy una amenaza en su plan. . . eso quiere decir que talvez pueda salvarlo). . . 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha cayó al piso. . . no abrió los ojos. . .

Naraku lo vio y se sintió satisfecho, luego vio el colmillo de acero a un lado del cuerpo de Inuyasha y pensó que sería de utilidad "Por primera vez me serás útil Onigumo"

Ahora sólo faltaba decidir si iba matar al resto de sus enemigos. . . o a usarlos para hacerse más fuerte

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¡No me detendrás!!" (llegaré con Inuyasha, y saldremos de esta. . . juntos)

"Que no te das cuenta. . ." Kikyou disparó una flecha ". . . ya te detuve"

Kagome sintió cuando la flecha cruzó por su cuerpo. . . fue como si en ese instante, todo se hubiera detenido. Soltó su arco y cayó al piso de espaldas. . . no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y cuando por fin pudo razonarlo, Kikyou volvió a dispararle. . .

Kikyou no dejó de disparar hasta que el cuerpo de Kagome no se movía (25 flechas, ni siquiera con un monstruo tuve que usar tantas mientras vivía). . . Después de fue, tan silenciosa como había llegado, pero su rostro mostraba mas frío que de costumbre.

Se detuvo, regreso, y le quito las flechas a Kagome del cuerpo. Tal vez porque se sintió con la obligación, o porque a final de cuentas Kagome era su reencarnación y se sintió reflejada en sus ojos,  o porque quizás iba a necesitarlas mas tarde, en su encuentro con Naraku. . .

Después de recoger las flechas, se fue. . . y esta vez no miro atrás. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru se detuvo. . . (Olor a Sangre. . . ¿porqué me es familiar?***)

Rin chocó con él por detrás "¿Qué pasa Sesshoumaru-Sama?, ¿porque dejo de caminar?" Rin lo miraba atentamente, era muy raro que Sesshoumaru-Sama se detuviera de pronto,  y además miraba atentamente hacia unos árboles.

"Rin, te quedas aquí" Sesshoumaru se fue al terminar la oración. Se fue con rapidez, no toda la de su cuerpo, pero sí rápido, quería llegar pronto. Quería saber que era lo que estaba mal, quería saber porque la sangre tenía un olor familiar.

Rin se quedo mirando hacia donde se había ido Sesshoumaru, y lamentó que Jaken estuviera dormido en ese momento, porque no tendría con quien jugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a donde estaba Kagome pudo reconocerla (esta mujer. . . la que viaja con Inuyasha. . .) Estaba a punto de irse cuando pensó que no valía la pena dejar a la mujer muerta, cuando ésta podría ser de utilidad. . .

(Si esta mujer este muerta, significa que a Inuyasha ya no le fue posible defenderla. . .) Se dibujo desagrado en su rostro. Pensó en que su hermano había muerto, y luego pensó en el colmillo de acero, y pensó que esta mujer le sería de ayuda si sabía como usarla.

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru ya había sacado el colmillo sagrado antes de hacer su plan. . . Entonces sólo tuvo que hacer un corte. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Kagome despertó aún se encontraba envuelta en la piel** de Sesshoumaru, y los ojos del youkai la veían atentamente. . .

"¿porqué?" (¿yo estaba muerta?)

Sesshoumaru seguía mirándola, no hizo ninguna reacción al escuchar su voz. . .

"¡¡¿Porqué?!!" (¡¡¿de verdad estaba muerta?!!) La voz de Kagome comenzaba a temblar. . . fue demasiado. . . porque había recordado. . . aunque no estaba segura de que fuera un recuerdo, todo estaba confuso aún. . . ella quería saber. . . NECESITABA saber. . .

Pero Sesshoumaru no contest

-------------------------

Notas: 

_* Me acordé que algo así dijo Sango cuando se enfrentó a Inuyasha la primera vez que salió en la serie, no lo tengo grabado así que no lo puse exacto, pero es que se me hizo lindo que Kohaku dijera eso..._

** Lo que se pone Sesshou en el hombro (pa' que no les vuele la imaginación ^^)

*** OK, Yo sé que su sentido del olfato es WOW, pero estoy tomando en cuenta que él realmente nunca le ha puesto atención al olor de Kagome, pues porque es humana, y no le importa mucho... así que nomás como que siente que lo conoce pero no sabe de donde

_¿qué he hecho esta semana? He leído yaoi como loca,(no por gusto, bueno, un poquillo ^//^) es que quiero hacer una historia yaoi. Claro que si lo hago sería con Sesshoumaru... _

_No he visto mucho yaoi en español, así que al público lo que pida... ¿a ustedes les gustaría que hiciera un yaoi? (pero no hentai, yo no escribo hentai)_

_^^ Inuyasha no me pertenece, es la maravillosa y genial creación de Rumiko Takahashi ^^_

Respuestas a Reviews:: (keep them comming!!)

**Magdalia-Sayo** ^^... jaja si, ya sé... definitivamente que querpia poner algo así con Kikyou, ¿y porque hace las cosas? (pues hasta eso que esta medio entre líneas... de hecho como que me esforcé demasiado por esconder sus intenciones y no sé si me quedo bien o no).... jaja... y pues gracias por dejarme otra review... 

**Kikis tao** ^^... pues hasta eso que no hay tan poquitas historias de ellos, pero la mayoría están en inglés... jaja... pero que bueno que te haya gustado, y ojalá que la sigas disfrutando... 

**Miyuki-chan** ^^ Muchas gracias porque me dejas una review en cada capitulo (yo sé que me pongo medio necia con eso, pero es que xp)... y pues ya veremos como le va a mi pobre historia yaoi... es que mi mente es demasiado pg-13... XD

**PaZ_BeYoNcE** ^^... Pues si te das cuenta, voy lentísimo... bueno, mucho mas lento de lo que yo pensaba irme en un principio... como que los personajes no me dejan hacerlos actuar tan diferente (y pues hay que respetarlos xp)... pasando el 5 (porque el 5 es mas que nada como que la salida del trauma), ya comienzo con la acción sess/kago XD... ahh... muchas gracias porque me dejas muchas reviews... 

**Aiosami **^^... ya, después de este capitulo... puro Sesshoumaru-Kagome en las historias (ya me deshice de todos los personajes XD ), y pues Inuyasha.... ahhh... y sobre Kikyou, pues de hecho, pudo haber sido mas cruel, nomás que a mi me cae bien la mujer (de veras o_o)... y pues ojalá que te siga gustando mi historia, se te agradece la review... y las otras tambien... ^_~

**Angel-Fuu** ^^... ojalá que te siga gustando la historia.... y muchas por el comentario de cómo escribo...

**kagi-35** ^^... Claro que lo continuaré... pocas veces una historia mía pega tanto como ésta... ojalá que te siga gustando...  


	5. El Nuevo Amo

Notas: Bueno, les he de contar que ya había escrito dos versiones de este capítulo una con una Kagome confundida y otra con una Kagome psicópata..., pero, como dicen por allí la tercera es la vencida... (se me hace que nomás combine las dos versiones que tenía ^^) Se dan cuenta que nunca pongo lo que Sesshoumaru piensa, o bueno, lo evito, pues es que... ahh... la verdad es que no sé que está pensando ^_~

Les quiero pedir reviews... de veras que me hacen muy feliz... hasta los flamers... necesito saber que alguien lee esto... de veras que checo mi mail cada hora a ver si tengo reviews... que por cierto ¡¡conteste reviews!! Las respuestas están en el capitulo en que dejaron la review (se me hace mas fácil así)... 

---------------------------

El Alma en el Interior 

*** Capitulo 5. El Nuevo Amo ***

     Kagome estaba confundida, sentía pequeñas agujas en el pecho. Eso de hizo recordar cuando las flechas de Kikyou atravesaron su cuerpo (. . .es que no puede ser. . . yo. . . recuerdo haber visto a Kikyou irse, recuerdo que estaba de pie y que vi mis heridas. . .fue cuando me desmayé. . .) Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, puso sus dedos sobre las sienes y sintió como su cabeza latía cada vez mas rápido. . . Era mucha información en muy poco tiempo

     "Dime porque. . ." El tono de Kagome ya no tenía fuerza, era mas bien como una súplica. . . (juro que si no me explica, voy a. . .) pero no sabía que hacer, seguía sin ningún tipo de arma. . . la única motivación era toda la adrenalina que le fluía por el cuerpo.

     De nuevo sin respuesta. . . (Seguramente, está disfrutando verme en este estado. . . maldita sea. . .) Kagome se levantó, estaba temblando. Cuando terminó de levantarse, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Seguía con la piel de Sesshoumaru puesta, y ya no se sentía mal en lo mas mínimo –por lo menos de salud-. Pero no le puso atención a ninguna de las dos.

     (Puedo ponerme de pie. . . ¿y ahora que hago?) La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y de pronto comenzó a sentir claustrofobia, quería salir de donde sea que se encontrara. . . quería ver el cielo, agua, quería aire. . . 

     Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar el lugar en el que estaban: una cueva. (Claro, un refugio. . . y donde se supone que está la maldita salida?. . .) Kagome buscaba a su alrededor una luz, algo que le indicara por donde estaba la salida. Luego la vio, brillaba a lo lejos, pero pudo verla. Tiró la piel de Sesshoumaru al piso (maldita. . . cosa. . .) y corrió en dirección a la luz.

     En su cabeza había tantas cosas circulando que no supo bien que hacer. Por alguna extraña razón lo que mas deseaba era alejarse de Sesshoumaru.  (¿por qué me revivió? ¿me revivió verdad, que otra cosa? Maldita Kikyou). Nunca había sentido tanto odio por Kikyou, esta vez no era por el amor de Inuyasha, era por ella misma (maldita Kikyou, juro que te vas a arrepentir) Una mirada de odio cruzó por sus ojos. Seguía corriendo, quería llegar afuera de la cueva donde se encontraban. Se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio al salir.

     Primero que nada, era de día, y el Sol estaba brillando como pocas veces lo había visto, la luz le molestó un poco en los ojos. Estaban en claro del bosque, un lago, pasto, árboles, muy bonito en realidad. Kagome cerro los ojos y dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que sintió en ese instante.

     Aun se le acercó a Kagome, estaba comiendo hierbas, pero cuando vio a la mujer se pudo feliz al pensar que su amo ya iba a salir de la cueva, llevaba dos días dentro de la cueva sin haber salido mas que por agua, aunque su amo no tomaba agua. En fin, Aun se le acercó a Kagome y se restregó contra su cuerpo. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. 

     "Hola, a ti no te había visto en algún tiempo" a Kagome le daba ternura el animal de dos cabezas, aunque ni ella sabía porque. "¿te llamas Aun, verdad?" Frotó la cabeza del animal con cariño. Una de las cabezas de Aun se recargó en la mano de Kagome.

     La otra cabeza de Aun levantó la mirada, Kagome sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ella.

     "¿Que es lo que quieres?" Kagome realmente no sabía de donde salía tanta aversión hacia Sesshoumaru. 

     "¿En donde murió Inuyasha?"

     Kagome sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo. (¿Inuyasha esta muerto?). Se dejó caer al piso de la sorpresa. Una de las cabezas de Aun recargó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Kagome, intentando consolarla.

     "¿Inuyasha murió?. . . ¿Cómo lo sabes?" La voz de Kagome temblaba al hablar, poco, pero lo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru lo notara. Kagome sintió un dolor en el pecho (A final de cuentas Kikyou cumplió su propósito). Kagome no quería llorar, no enfrente de Sesshoumaru (no le voy a dar el gusto de verme llorar).

     "Estabas muerta, nosotros cuidamos lo que es nuestro hasta la muerte" Sesshoumaru se acercó a Kagome.

     (Vaya, Sesshoumaru me dijo mas de tres palabras. . . pero, entonces puede que Inuyasha este vivo, es decir, yo nunca lo vi morir, nunca llegue con él). Se puso de pie. Sesshoumaru implícitamente le había dicho que si la había revivido. Pensó que tal vez ahora Sesshoumaru si le respondería "¿Porqué me reviviste?" 

     "Porque me vas a ayudar a encontrar la Tessaiga"

     "¿eh?" (La Tessaiga. . . ¿para eso me revivió?. . . ni siquiera sé si Inuyasha está vivo, mucho menos en donde está). "No sé en donde está Inuyasha, la verdad es que no sé si este muerto" (tal ves me mate si sabe que no le soy de utilidad. . . pero prefiero pensar que Inuyasha está vivo)

     Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio, razonando la información. ¿Acaso se había equivocado? ¿Revivió a la mujer inútilmente? Estaba molesto. Él no tenía la costumbre de usar su Tenseiga, y la había usado inútilmente.

     "Muévete, nos vamos" Sesshoumaru estaba molesto, pero necesitaba mantener a la mujer cerca.

     "Ya te dije que no sé en donde está Inuyasha"  Kagome tenía los puños cerrados, la verdad es que no entendió muy bien lo que le dijo Sesshoumaru. Aun le tomo la mano a Kagome con una cabeza y señalo su lomo con la otra. Sesshoumaru ya estaba caminando.

     "¡¡Oye!! ¡¡No porque me hayas revivido puedes ordenarme a tu maldita voluntad!!" Kagome gritó corriendo hacia Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru seguía caminando sin voltear a mirarla.

     "¡¡Oye!! ¡¡¿Porque nunca contestas cuando te hablo?!! . . . ¡¡me voy de aquí!! ¡¡Tu no puedes ordenarme hacer nada!!" Kagome se detuvo, volteo y comenzó a caminar. Lo que sintió después la hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

    De la nada sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru alrededor de su cuello, Sesshoumaru estaba frente a ella, viéndola atentamente, con la mirada molesta. "No te quieras pasar de lista. . . yo te reviví. . ." Kagome sintió como Sesshoumaru apretó la mano un poco mas ". . .pero puedo corregir ese error en el momento en que lo desee". Lanzó a Kagome contra el piso.

     "No sé como acostumbrabas tratar al hanyou de mi hermano. . ." Sesshoumaru ya estaba dándole la espalda a Kagome de nuevo ". . . pero a mí me tratarás con el respeto que merezco. . . considérame  tu nuevo amo" Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar otra vez.

     Kagome tenía una mano frotándose el cuello, (¿para que diablos me quiere?. . . lo cierto es que es muy fuerte, y que no puedo escapar de él. . .) Se subió a Aun (. . .necesito ganarme su confianza o algo. . .) "De acuerdo, seguiré tus órdenes, pero no lo hago por gusto" Kagome dijo esto casi en un susurro, para si misma, pero Sesshoumaru oyó a la perfección. . .

    "¿y que vamos a hacer?" Le pregunto Kagome desde Aun

    "Estamos. . . buscando a Inuyasha"

     El corazón de Kagome palpito con esperanza (por favor. . . que siga con vida)


End file.
